A victim of the Mother Wolf
by The Gray Wolf
Summary: The Mother Wolf and her children and brother are tormenting and killing off a few soliders. Will the soliders survive? -There will be more short stories on the way-


The story of Gray Wolf and her Children hunting down solider's that have chased away there prey. Who will live and who will die? Find out.

It was a cold, chilly night the lapped at the face of the poor solider waiting upon Nagrassi to arrive. He wrapped himself in his jacket, his teeth chattering, his sword laying at his side. The General had said fires were not allowed while "she" was on the prowl. Oh yes "she" was the cause of all this torment. It was all her fault, her and her brotherhood's fault. He scoffed and looked at his friend sitting next to him. "I can't take this anymore Denga. This is driving me insane. I'm running away." Denga, the man sitting next to him with his sword in his hand gasped quietly. "Atriel! You know the cost for running away!" Atriel threw down his jacket and picked up his sword. "I know. Tell Nagrassi I'm sorry." Denga stood up and shouted at him. "ATRIEL! Please!" Atriel flicked his sword at him and pointed it at his neck. "Don't make me do it!" Ilda, a female soilder, stood up and growled. "Look what 'she's' doing to you all! 'She' is making you want to run and 'she' is making you want to kill each other!" Atriel looked at her for a moment and sighed sheathing his sword. "Your right Ilda..I feel so bad..but I can't take this much longer.." Ilda turned her head to the side her brown, curly hair falling in her face. "Neither can I, but we must hold on if we are to fight her." Denga groaned and put his face in his hands. "Whats the use? 'She'll' kill us all anyway. Her and her brotherhood..they've killed so many already..Bhelen can't hunt 'her' forever." Ilda nodded. "Your right." She studied her black studded gloves for a moment. "But we must late for Lord Nagrassi for further orders before we move." Atriel whimpered slightly wiping a greasy white strand of hair from his face. "It's only us though.." Denga looked at him. "Smaller group so we can't be found as easily. But alas, more vulnerable for attack." Ilda smiled weakly. "Ha, smart eh?" Atriel lifted his head a terrified look in his eyes. "Did you hear that?" Denga tilted his head to the side. "Hear what?" He cupped his hands to his ear and let out a startled gasp. "We need to move. NOW. We can't wait for Nagrassi!" Ilda looked at him. "But why-" Then she heard it. The terrifying, heart-wrenching, ear-splitting howl of the Mother of the Wolves. The Gray Wolf had come, her howl was full of a lust for hunger, and the notes of the other members of her brotherhood joined in, just as hungry as there Mother. Ilda screamed. "RUN!" The three companions shot off without a moments hesitation, there feet flying, leaving there food and clothes behind them. But they would not forget there weapons. Oh no, for if they did that would be the last of them. Little did they know, two of them would not live to morning.

Ilda ran fast, breathing hard, her breath ragged. Her black boots hit the ground with the rythem of the boots echoing around her. This made her run faster, her feet didn't even seem to touch the ground. She heard something behind her but she not dared to look for she knew the fear would sieze her heart. The howl came loud and long, and she looked over her shoulder only to gasp at the magnificent, but deadly beast advancing on her. It was a white wolf, its delicate, but large paws hit the ground with soft thumps. It's amber eyes blazed in hunger, the saliva dripping from its lolling tongue. Ilda let out a scream and ran faster, her eyes watering from the lack of blinking. The wolf ran at an easy pace, for it knew how this worked for this was in it's blood to hunt in the fashion. Like its ancestors before it, it would chase its prey until it become exausted, then it would simply take it out. The corners of its mouth lifted slightly which caused it to run even faster. Yes! The glory would be his! The Mother of the Wolves will be proud of his achomplishments. He lifted his head higher and held his tail erect. Wouldn't he show Alpha Jara that he had deserved his title as Beta. He howled again and began to close in on Ilda. Ilda whimpered softly, she could feel the energy drain from her limbs. Her lips trembled and finally her legs gave out from under her and she fell. The wolf leaped onto her and howled in victory. Yes! The pack that had along waited some prey since these stupid strange-clawed beasts chased away there prey. They would get there revenge and feed the future of the pack, the pups. All thanks to the Wolf Mother and her brothers. The wolf growled softly and shoved his face in Ilda's face his warm breath in her face. Ilda whimpered and shut her eyes closed tight. The sword was forgotten as the tongue rasped against her cheek. Her lips moved weakly, as she mumbled. "Adarn welcome my soul into the heavens, and may my departure not be forgotten and let my friends live.." With that she closed her eyes and embraced herself for the pain that was to come. The white wolf pulled back his lips in a snarl, the saliva hanging off his glistening fangs. Ilda whined as the teeth closed on her throat, her hand loosened its tight grip, and there was a gurgle and a violent thrash before she lay still. The wolf growled happily and began stripping the flesh from her bones away. The Wolf Mother leaned against a tree, with her brotherhood behind her, nodding there approval. The Wolf Mother turned wolf and loped off to her next victim.

Denga ran faster as he ever had in his life, he had always known he was fast, thanks to his father's training, but not as fast as this. He was out running three wolves after him! He knew he would live. He must. He was the greatest that ever lived. He laughed happily. Oh yes! He would survive this! The Wolf Mother would never get him, she was an imbecile. He snickered and thought more. Ah, wait 'til Ilda found out! He knew she would live too. She was to pretty to be killed. She would be his once they caught up because god knows Atriel would never live. He grinned widely. Victory was his! "Why do I even need this?" He looked at his sword and threw it simply to the undergrowth. He didn't need it. He ran even faster, his feet hitting the ground hard, stirring up the dirt and the ground underneath him. He didn't know but his foolish denial would cost his fragile life. The three wolves became closing in. The lead wolf's black fur blended in to all his surroundings, while his mate and daughter were at his heels ready to leap at a swift flick from his tail. He grunted in confusion. Why had the silly strange-clawed beast thrown it's claws to the side? It was insane! He pushed the thought to the back of his mind. Oh well, easier to kill it and use it for food for his pack. Thank the stars for the givingness of the Wolf Mother. He slowed down his pace, going into stalking mode as he padded quietly along the beast. Let it think he had lost him. Denga blinked as he realized the pounding of paws seemed to have disappeared. He laughed hard, hard and crazy. He pushed back his golden hair with his hand. "I am free. They have lost there hunger for me and probably found another good source. I am free!" He stopped and gave out a cry of happiness. This is the greatest he had felt in his whole entire life. He mopped the sweat from his brow with his hand. The wolf, Jara, looked back at his mate Nuta, and his daughter Illona. He twitched his nose, looking at Denga. Nuta lowered her head and growled softly. Illona let her tongue hang out and sat down, waiting for further orders from her father. Jara looked towards the foilage, waiting for the signal from the Wolf Mother. The Wolf Mother, in her gray wolf form, strode over and looked at the human. She then looked back at Jara and Nuta nodding her approval. "Feast my children. The Wolf Mother knows your prey is delusional thinking he has escaped his fate. Feed and let your pups nourish on his flesh!" Jara flashed a grin at her and he and Nuta broke from the foilage and charged at Denga. Denga whirled around, but only too late. The mates were upon him like tornadoes, there fangs ripping and tossing aside his flesh. He screamed in agony and cried out loud. "No! Please! Spare me-" He gurgled and fell to his side, his eyes misting over, never to see the light of day again. The Wolf Mother grinned and loped off again, onto, her other victim.

Atriel panted hard, his weak stature causing panic to well up inside him. They would get him. They would kill him. They would eat him. He felt the panic well up inside him again and he felt pain stabbing at his chest. No, he would not give up. He must stay alive, if not for his sake, but for his pregnant wife's sake. He began to move faster and breath easier, but he knew in the shadows lurked the terror that ripped inside him. The terror of the Wolf Mother watching as he struggled, waiting for the right moment to send her children at him. He wouldn't go down without a fight. No, he would die a noble warrior's death and not let fear over power his common sense. He looked around. Was Denga and Ilda okay? Had they made it? Or had they become the meal of the children of the Wolf Mother? No, he would not think of that. He needed to stay optimistic in order to survive the night. After all, it would soon be dawn, and if he made it to the edge of the forests, he would be safe. Yes! This gave him new hope but still the terror ate at his mind. He lowered his head, watching his feet. He would not trip. Tripping meant death. He would live. He would not die. He needed to live. Not far from where he was, The Wolf Mother had sent out her two greatest wolves. The twins Incar and Nabbia. They wolves looked upon The Wolf Mother and awaited her command. She was in her wolf form still, her tail swayed in the sway of the wind and she howled her approval. The twins grinned and barked happily and took off after the poor man. Atriel had heard the howls which had sent him into another panic. His feet were a blurr. The only thing that stood between him and the wolves were time. Time in which little he had. Incar and Nabbia were coming fast, they were not chosen to get him for no reason. They were the smartest, strongest, and fastest of her children. They were her children and she cherished them the most. Atriel heard the behind him and whined. Then his brain clicked. He had his sword, he had his sword! He stopped and turned to the direction of his soon-to-be killers. They came at stopped dead. This was a very strange beast of its kind, the first they had found that had ever stood up to them before. Incar snarled and advanced on him, watching the shining claw of the beast with keen eyes. Atriel spat at them. "I will not be dined on by you tonight." Incar grinned his grin and leaped at Atriel, his paws were extended, ready to take him down. Atriel did a neat side sweep with his sword, slicing into the side of the beast. Incar let out a high pitched whine and dropped to the ground. Atriel hollered like a mad man and lunged at Incar, but was met with jaws closing around his ankle from Nabbia. Atriel turned and thrusted his sword, cleaving the side of Nabbia's face clean off. Nabbia staggered back and ran off, the blood from his face wound flowing madly. Incar lost all his bravery and tucked his tail between his legs, following his brother. Atriel panted and lowered his head. He was free. He looked up at the sky and smiled. The sun was painting the sky pink and orange as it awoke from its slumber. Atriel laughed with joy and ran, ran to the edge of the forest, evidently meeting up with Nagrassi. Nagrassi spat out his drink and stared hard at Atriel. "Atriel! Your alive!" Atriel laughed insanely. "YES! I AM ALIVE!" He laughed and hugged on Nagrassi, not ever wanting to let go. Not to far from where he hugged him, The Wolf Mother, her brothers, and her children, all in wolf form, stood watching from the forest the light reflecting from there eyes, causing them to glow. Atriel looked back at them and pointed and growled. "I LIVE, I LIVE!"


End file.
